Resident Evil: The Unknown Survivor
by Killenberg
Summary: Here's a fanfic I wrote set in the Resident Evil universe. This isn't your average fanfic though. It has exclusively original characters which are also civilians. It's mainly for fans of the game series.


A bizarre incident occured in Raccoon City. An organiztion known as Umbrella were to blame

for it. Like many stories there was another side. Here's the once untold story of Jack Wendal. A

man that wasn't a S.T.A.R.S. or an R.P.D. officer. He was just a civilian.

On May 11, 1998 Jack was making fries at Burger Kong. A man that appeared to be homeless

walked up to the counter. "Welcome to Burger Kong. May I take your order?" The Cashier asked. "No,

sir. I thought I should warn you that the end is near. Umbrella is not your friend." The man said.

"Umbrella? They're a pharmaceutical company." The cashier said. The man walked out.

A few hours later it was closing time. Jack and two other employees were talking. "Did you

hear that guy earlier? He said something about Umbrella & the end being near." The cashier said.

"Well, maybe he's right. You never know what goes on with these companies anymore, Harry." Jack

said. "Do you even hear yourself, Jack?" A female employee said. "Yes, I do. You've said some

crazy shit before too, Lopia." Jack said. "And you wonder why you're still working in fast food."

Harry said. "News flash! You work in fast food too." Jack said.

Two months later on July 25, 1998 Jack was talking to work. He saw a zombie walk up to

him. He ran in the opposite direction. He wasn't sure if he should go to work. Harry walked up to

him. "Ready for another day at work?" Harry asked. "I guess." Jack said. They continued walking.

On August 20, 1998 Jack walked into Burger Kong. He walked up to Harry. "I got to tell you

something." Jack said. "What is it?" Harry asks. "Last month I saw a zombie walking to work." Jack

said. "What? That's crazy." Harry said. "I know it's weird, but I know what I saw." Jack said. The

manager put boards on the door. "How are we going to serve customers with the door boarded?" Jack

said. "Forget about customers. Most of them are probably one of them now." The manager said. "Do

you mean a zombie?" Jack asked. "Yes, I do. It's a miracle you guys weren't killed by them on the

way here." The manager said.

On August 27, 1998 Jack, Harry, & Lopia were in the basement. "We need to get out of here.

It's been a week." Harry said. "I agree, but how?" Lopia said. They heard a loud noise upstairs

and went up to see what it was. A car drove through the door. The manager was crushed to death.

"Well, now we can get out." Harry said. "I guess this is it. We may never see each other again,

but I feel we must go our seperate ways." Jack said. "You'll go your sperate way. Lopia and I are

getting married." Harry said. "I hope it works out for you." Jack said. Jack went in a direction

Harry and Lopia went.

Harry and Lopia saw an army of zombies. They ran away, but more zombies appeared. "I hope

we get out of this city soon. I can't wait for us to begin our lives together." Lopia said. "Yeah,

change of plans." Harry said. Harry pushed Lopia into the army of zombies. Harry ran away while

the zombies were distracted.

Jack was heading back to his home. A zombie walked up to him. Suddenly he heard a gun shot

and the zombie fell down. It was the homeless man that came into Burger Kong. "My name is Oscar. I

used to work for the R.P.D. a few years back. I've been having a lot of bad lucky though." Oscar

explains. "Why did you help me?" Jack asked. "I helped you because you're human and you were about

to get killed." Oscar said. Oscar handed Jack a handgun. "This should be useful to you." Oscar

said.

On September 5, 1998 Oscar and Jack were in Jack's house listening to the radio. There

were reports of zombie attacks through out the city. "We need to get out of this city soon." Oscar

said. "How did this all start?" Jack asked. "I've found a few records in the police station and it

turns out my paranoia was true. Umbrella created the t-virus and that's the cause of all this."

Oscar explained. "So you just walked into the police station?" Jack said. "Yes." Oscar answered.

"Why don't we go there now. I mean we'd have a better chance of surviving." Jack said.

On the way to the police station a dog jumped out of a fire. "Oh my god! The virus must of

spread to the animals!" Oscar yelled. Jack shot it in the head. "Thanks man. If it wasn't for you

I would be dead." Oscar said. "You're welcome. Those years of hunting finally paid off." Jack

said. They went into the nearest building. "Aren't we going to the police station?" Jack asked.

"There might not even be a police station anymore. We shouldn't be out in the open for too long."

Oscar said. They boarded up the doors and all the windows.

A few hours later a man walks up to them. "What the hell are you two doing here?" The man

asked. "Hello, my name is Jack & this is my new friend Oscar." Randy said. "Oh, I know all about

Oscar. He put me away a few years ago." The man said. The man pulls out a magnum revolver. Oscar

pulls out a 9mm. They point at each other. Jack shoots the man in the back. "I...I paniced." Jack

said. "Well, at least he won't be a problem anymore." Oscar said. They find that the man had a

bunch of guns and medical supplies. "There's no doubt that this guy was associated with the black

market." Oscar said. In another room they found a huge food supply.

On Sptember 25, 1998 they were still in that building. "I think it's time we get out of

Raccoon City. There's no way we can continue living this way for much longer." Jack said. "I've

been homeless for years. What's the difference?" Oscar said. "Before there weren't undead monsters

all over the city. I first went to Raccoon City to get away from my problems. It turned out to

have the worst problem of my life." Jack said. Jack started crying. "Okay, it's time to leave the

city." Oscar said. They grabbed assault rifles and medical supplies. Oscar handed the man's magnum

to Jack. "Are you sure you don't want this?" Jack asked. "Nah, you need it more than me." Oscar

said. They took the boards off the front door and kicked it down.

Harry saw them walking. "Hello, Jack. I see that you've joined forces with the local bum,

Oscar. I remember when you were a cop." Harry said. "I take it I arrested you when I was a cop?"

Oscar said. "You wish you could catch me." Harry said. "We don't have time for this. We need to

leave Raccoon City." Jack said. "You're not going anywhere." Harry said. "Excuse me?" Jack said.

"You both might tell everyone what Umbrella has done." Harry said. "Why do you care?" Jack asked.

"I have a bit of a history with Umbrella. Last year I became an Umbrella drug tester. I'm staying

loyal to them." Harry said. "You're talking crazy, Harry. Get Lopia and we'll leave the city

together." Jack said. "Lopia got killed by a group of zombies. I pushed her into them so I could

escape." Harry said. "You son of a bitch!" Jack yelled. "Calm down, Jack. We can't bring her back

to life. Let's just get going." Oscar said. Harry pulled out a magnum revolver and points it at

Jack. Oscar shot Harry in the hand with a 9mm. "Drugs aren't the only thing I tested." Harry said.

Harry started transforming. He became tall, muscular, got giant teeth, and got a giant hand. Jack

and Oscar started shooting at him with assault rifles. After a while Harry passed out. Jack spit

on Harry's lifeless body. "Burn in hell, asshole." Jack said. "Show some damn respect." Oscar

said. "He would of done the same thing to us." Jack said. "You're better than him." Oscar said. A

zombie bit Oscar while they were distracted. Oscar shot it dead. Jack used first aid stray on the

wound and bandaged it. "That should help for now." Jack said. Two lickers showed up. "It's not

over yet." Oscar said.

Ten minutes later Jack and Oscar were walking together. "So, what made you think Umbrella

was a bad company." Jack said. "His name was Red. He was my partner. He was like a brother to me.

One day we were chasing a man that just robbed a bank. Two members of Umbrella's SWAT team shot

the man dead. They also killed Red. I ran away as fast as I could. I told the chief, but since

Umbrella is a major corporation there wasn't much that could be done. I resigned from the R.P.D.

shortly after that. When I saw you crying that reminded me of how I felt that day." Oscar

explained. They got the sign of the next town. "Here we are outside of Raccoon City. Your journey

will continue, but I can't be a part of it. The virus is in my blood and I can't risk the disease

spreading anymore than it already has." Oscar said. "Come with they'll find a cure." Jack

said. "I can't take that risk." Oscar said. Oscar walked back to Raccoon City.

On October 1, 1998 Jack decided to go back to Raccoon City to find Oscar. "I'm coming back

for you." Jack said to himself. Before Jack saw an explosion. "NOOOOO!" Jack yelled. Jack went on

to fight against bio terrorism. In 2004 he joined the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance

(BSAA) and never fogot about what happened in Raccoon City.


End file.
